


I Will Always Have Your Back

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Character Death, F/M, MaKorra, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: Missions like these, their expected to have casualities. They just wish it didn't have to be him though.





	I Will Always Have Your Back

The gun wasn't stopping. Why wasn't it stopping? Both the brothers had pulled their levers at the same time. So why were the spirit vines still in use?

"Nothing's happening!" Mako shouted, turning to his brother. "Kuvira must've done some sort of over ride thing and taken control!" Bolin announced. Mako walked over to his younger brother. "There has to be a way to shut off the power from here." He said, causing Bolin to turn back to the controls. "Ummm...." He murmured, looking at all the buttons. "Come on! You spent all that time working with Varrick and Baatar Jr.! Didn't any of their genius rub off on you?!" Mako announced. Bolin turned to his brother. "The only thing that I know about these vines is that if you mess with them to much they explode!" Bolin explained.

The fire benders face moved into a look of deep though, before looking at the spirit vines. That was it. He looked down, and closed his eyes. He was content. This was what he needed to do. If that gun didn't go off, then every thing they had built up to would lead to nothing. He needed to do this. And he accepted what consequences may come after.

"Get those engineers out of here. I have an idea." Mako stated. Boling looked at his brother confused, "Wanna fill me in?". "I'm going to zap these vines with some electricty." Mako explained. "Wait up. I said that would makes the vines EXPLODE." Bolin proclaimed, whilst looking at his brother seriously. "Exactly. This is our only way of shutting this thing down. I can handle it." He tried to turn away, but his brother stopped him.

"NO! You can't! This isn't the time to prove how awesome you are! I already know how awesome you are. You're awesome." Bolin stated. "I don't have time to argue! I'm doing this, so get out of here!" Mako shouted. "Okay." Bolin sounded defeated, "But for the record I do not approve. Just get out as soon as you can,promise?". The way he spoke made the question more of a plea, as he slowly raised his hand up. Mako felt a wave of sadness clash with him, knowing he'd never see his brother again. But it vanished almost the second it came, completely masking it with his normal straight face.

"I promise." He grabbed his brother's hand, and felt himself being pulled into a hug. The firebender grimaced, but pulled his little brother close. "I love you." Bolin said as they slowly pulled apart, hands still connected. "I love you too, now go!" Mako yelled, and Bolin did just that. The earthbender made his while, while Mako got ready. He slowly began to empty himself of emotion, channeling his lightning. Bolin rushed over to the hatch, stopping for a moment to stair at his brother. Lightning began to spark around Mako, slowly growing in size and intensity. Swallowing a lump, the young boy climbed down the ladder.

Mako tried not to look, he couldn't lose focus. He had to do this. Not just to defeat Kuvira, but for them. For Team Avatar. For Republic City. For his family. Especially to Korra and Bolin.

He pointed at the vines, and lighting coursed through his body, zapping the vines. He was a conductor. The moment the lightning hit, the spirit vines energy began to class immediately with his bending. The firebender clenched his teeth, the energy nearly knocking him off his balance. Yet he could not deture. Keeping his stature, he continued sending the lighting through the room. His body quivered, the lightning and the spirit vines energy tore through every muscle fiber of his body. It felt much worse then when he first burnt himself as a child while bending. It was not a quick and fast death, everything was being burnt away slowly.

Mako whinced as he was thrown back, hitting the metal wall behind him. Straing, the boy struggled to keep the connection, now on his knees. Slowly he stood, the light becoming brighter. The power was becoming much more intense, trying to combat his lightning abilities. A gasp of pain escaped his lips as blast hit his arm. The energy completely seared his arm and shirt, it burned so much yet at the same time he could feel nothing. Tears singed the corner of his eyes, yet he kept place. His amber eyes glanced to the hatch his brother left through, and with unstable legs, he barely managed to limp over. He was almost there.

Looking at the spirit vines whilst focused on blasting it, he tripped. His burnt arm shook, unable to control the current of his lightning anymore. If he kept this up, his arm were likely to tear off. The firebender struggled to get up and run, only to find it near impossible. The lightning and energy from the vines were to much for his body to handle. Tears rolled down his face from the pain, but paid to heed to them. Ever sense he was a child, he hated crying in front of others. Yet now he saw no need to hide. This was going to be his final moment, there should be no shame in it.

Enduring the pain in his body, he stood, amber eyes staring deeply at the vines. Putting all his remaining energy and focus into his lighting, it prevented him from seeing the energ bolt coming. His amber eyes widened in shock, and everything around him seemed to move slower. His body was being thrown back, and he could see his tear drops floating off his face as he fell back. Something else was to. Even with the blurring vision from the tears, he could make out the blood drops. Blood. It made sense, he was hit in the stomach. Bolts of his remaining lighting continued to ricochet against the vines, causing it energy to continue to be outputted as a negative reaction. Emplosions rippled throught he room, and soon he finally hit the ground. This was not a quick death. It was painful through every fiber, but at the same time he felt nothing. Like he was slowly slipping away. "Go get her Korra...." The boy breathed out, as a large explosion consumed the very room.

Bolin attempted to return to the room, only to be thrown off his feet. A yell escaped the boy's lips, stumbling back. As a violet aura rippled through the machine, he fell back, feeling his head hit something...then there was darkness.

\---

"He's over here!" A voice echoed. Bolin groaned, straining to open his eyes. His head hurt a lot. He finally got his green eyes to open, adjusting to the light, well it wasn't the light from the sky, so what was it from. Asami smiled down at him, hopping down through the hatch and helping to lift him up. "I got you Bo, don't worry." Asami stated, helping him to his feet. The earthbender struggled to let out words, only for them to stop in his throat. What of his brother..? Did they already find him?

The earthbender was surprised to see another portal, yet relieved to find Korra. Kuvira was caught and arrested, yet...there was still no sign of his brother. Korra rushed over, relieved to see the other alright. The avatar's joy faded once she saw his face. Asami looked at him concerned, not expecting their normally bubbly friend to look so...grieved. "Bolin...Where's Mako..?" Korra asked. Bolin looked at her, and slowly raised his arm to the chest part of the giant mech. "He was in there." Was all he needed to say.

The three of them ran as fast as they could, making their way to the chest piece. "He did what?!" Asami excalimed. "Mako shut off the gun the only way he knew how to! Using his lightning to blow it up!" Boling shouted back. Korra felt her pace quicken every word Bolin explained to them. "Mako you idiot..." She thought to herself. Why did he have to go and play hero?! Once they arrived to the broken remains, they searched throughout the ruins despeartly. Bolin lifted any rock slab that was in the way, hoping for some sign of his brother.

Lin and Suyin eventually came over, getting ready to gather everyone up to go. "We can't leave!" Korra exclaimed. "And why not?" Lin questioned, raising an eyebrow at the girl. It was Bolin who spoke. "Mako's gone." Korra saw something in Lin she never thought she'd see. Fear. Geneuine fear. Not for herself, but it was the same look Pema had upon learning Jinora's soul was trapped inside the spirit world still. Was it....A look of maternal instinct? Before they could say anything, Beifong leapt down from where she stood, metal bending anything in the way. The three of them stood there, looking at the chief in surprise, when she retaliated by glaring at them. "Are you just going to stand around and watch, or are you goign to help me?!" She snapped. They tensed up, getting back to work. "Please be here..." Bolin thought.

There was no luck, nothing. No matter how long they searched, there was nothing. No matter what they lifted, or moved, there had been no signs of Mako. He was just...gone... Mako was truly gone. He had sacrificed himself to save them, and Republic City.

\---

Bolin stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself. He was wearing his suit, he was cleaned up. He should be ready, but he wasn't. "I can't do this..." He whimpered, resting his elbows on the dresser, and putting his face on his hand. It was the day of Mako's funeral. While their was no body to bury, he was get an honorary send off. A send off to be buried with many war heroes. And Bolin was assigned to honor him, yet he couldn't do it.

Glancing at the photo that he taped to the mirror, he gently took it off, observing it. He had his father's face, well honestly he had all his father's features. He got his dads look, while Mako got their moms. The boy's heart tightened up, thinking about them nearly brought tears to his eyes. Sniffling, Bolin attempted to wipe away his tears. Little help that did. Bolin whimpered softly, fat tears now streaming down his face as he looked down at the photo. He and Mako had very different ways of getting through pain. While his brother stone faced through everything, he on the other hand would shatter in a single moment. Maybe that's why his brother did it. Pulling off a straight face so Bolin could have something to cry on. He was just that way, his rock. Always had been sense they were kids.

The earthbender tensed hearing the door being knocked on, and couldn't even bother to hide it. "I-It's open..." He croaked out. The door opened, revealed both Asami and Korra. Both girls had been dressed...for the event. Bolin normally only saw Korra wear one dress, so it surprised him to find her in a different one. He half expected her to wear the same one from Varrick's wedding to Mako's... Mako's funeral. Korra saw the tears welling in his eyes, and she walked over. "I miss him too." She whispered, hugging him tightly. Bolin sniffled, resting his face on her shoulder. "It's okay to cry..." Was all she said. Good. Bolin let out soft hiccups as he cried into her shoulder, wrapping her in a tight bear hug. Asami walked over, gently stroking his hair. He had never cried this much before, it felt like he was just pouring out his entire soul to these girls that he considered his sisters.

"Hey." Bolin slowly lifted his head, seeing Jinora standing at the doorway, "It's time.". Bolin nodded slowly, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He didn't leave yet though, instead he stood by his dresser for a moment. "Bolin?" Asami questioned with concern. The boy picked up the photot, staring at the happy family in the picture. "I wonder if I should bury this with him..." He said softly. Korra frowned, grabbing his arm gently. The earthbender turned to the avatar, a bit perplexed.

"Grieving...it's rough, I get that. But Bolin, even if your in pain, it's better to stick with the pain and remember them forever, then to completely forget them and empty yourself." Korra stated. Asami joined in, standing besides her. "You have to move on some point, but it's okay to hold on to some things, just don't let it drag you down." Asami told him. Bolin looked at them both, then back at the photo. He felt a small smile creep on his face, and he put the photo in his chest pocket. The girls smiled, each taking one of his hands, and walking outside.

It was raining that day. Mako absoluetely hated the rain. He said it messed with his bending. But hey, a casket couldn't complain.

Lin and other members of the police had come to the funeral. Honoring their fallen commrade. The casket they brought was entirely made of pure metal, a normal military send off. Lin herself had made it. The chief had put all her blood, sweat, and tears into this casket. Bolin had to thank her personally.

Many people had come to the funeral. It surprised him, yet touched his heart. His brother would be remembered. Their family had come in from the earth nation. Opal came with her family as well. Korra's father brought many members of their tribe that knew us. Countless officers from the police were there. Wu especially was there, informing Bolin that Mako would be specially honored. So many people were there, because of the sacrifice his brother made.

With all these people, were many speeches. He himself would not do one, he was going to be the one to put his brother to rest. So silently Bolin stood by his grandmother and uncle. Korra was the first to step up, taking a shaky breathe. "Mako had been one of my very first allies, sense the very beginning. He helped me defeat the equalist, Amon, Unalaq, Vaatu, the Red Lotus, and Kuvira. Mako laid down his life so countless others could live. Infact, a long time ago he told me he would do anything to protect his brother, and then after his family. Well he did. He protected me, and his friends. Even with our disagreements, our arguements, I knew that he still...that he still loved me. And I loved him to. But that will not be the only reason I remember him. I will remember him as a hero. My hero." Korra felt tears well in her eyes, and eventually stepped down. Asami followed her, Lin, Tenzin, Yin, a few officers, and finally Wu. They had all spoken, they had all made their peace.

It was time. Bolin watched as the casket slid open, one by one everyone placed an object into the grave. Bolin felt his heart clench, seeing his grandmother place their father's scarf into the casket. "Granny..." Bolin whispered, only for her to hush him. "It's okay...it was his always." Yin replied, sighing softly. Bolin nodded slowly, waiting for everyone else to finish. Once they were all finsihed, Lin and another officer got to work. The two of them metalbended the casket into a large hole, lowering it until it was in place. Lin looked at Bolin, nodding slowly.

The boy took a shaky breathe, walking towards the hole. Rain pattered down, staining him in the wet liquid, but he could care less. He stared down the metal grave, closing his eyes. Not saying a single word, he shut the hole with earth, leaving his brother to rest. It was over.

Bolin sat in the back, watching as everyone slowly left the funeral. He let out a loud exhale, ready to leave when someone grabbed his shoulder. Bolin turned back, surprised to see Korra and Asami still. "Guys..what are you still doing here?" He asked. "Bolin, we aren't just going to leave without saying goodbye. It's been rough on us all, and I didn't want to go through another funeral, but I wanted to be here for him." Asami explained. "Plus...there was something we wanted to ask you." Korra stated. "What's that?" Bolin replied. "We were planning on taking a trip to the spirit world. Just...take a vacation. And I-we wanted to know if you would come with us." Korra replied. I looked both girls in the eyes, before nodding a bit.

"Yeah...I'd like that."

____

"I'm here, I'm here!" Bolin exclaimed, running over to the other two who were already waiting at the portal. Asami gave him a concerned look, while Korra gave him a sisterly smile. "All packed and ready?" She asked. The earthbender gave a curt nod. "Good. Shall we be going then?" Asami questioned. Korra answered her by taking her and Bolin's hand, walking towards the portal. Bolin looked at the glowing portal in awe. It was so beautiful. To think he'd finally go to the spirit world. They got closer, and eventually the three were enveloped in the light.

Bolin opened his green eyes to find himself in the spirit world. It looked much more beautiful then he expected it to look. The earthbender had the look on his face that matched one of a child in a toy store. Spinning around, looking wide eyed at all the spirit animals. Asami gave a hearty chuckle, while Korra focused on a someone. Asami stopped laughing, looking where she was looking. "Is Iroh? You know, the first one?" Bolin asked. Korra nodded, looking at the spirit closer. She had incountered him before. Iroh was sitting cross legged in front of someone, his normal tea table before them. Bolin stared at the other, before walking closer. Iroh turned to them, and smiled. "It appears we have guest." Iroh smiled. The person in front of him turned around, looking surprised.

However, the three couldn't be happier. For the fourth time that day, Bolin cried, yet they were tears of joy. "Mako."

**Author's Note:**

> It's a sad story, but I wanted it to have a bittersweet ending


End file.
